


around the world.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [73]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey told Ben on their first date that she'd always wanted to live in different places around the world and that's why she'd come to New York.or:  Ben follows Rey around the world.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	around the world.

**Author's Note:**

> day 73, drabble 73.
> 
> Prompt 073 - geography.

Rey told Ben on their first date that she'd always wanted to live in different places around the world and that's why she'd come to New York. Ben hadn't put all that much thought into it until six months later when she started talking about how she was bored there, and when he asked where she'd want to be, Rey had responded New Zealand. Next thing Ben knew, he was moving to Auckland with her, and months after that, Tokyo, and after that, Stockholm. They fell in love again in every new city, and in Paris, they made things legal.


End file.
